Piano Sonata
by Kunaigirl
Summary: Kai returns to Japan after years of living and studying abroad to compete in a Piano Concours. There he secretly hopes to meet up with a certain girl with whom he parted on a bad foot a few years before.


**Piano Sonata.**

_I wrote this fanfic like three years ago, but I just recently thought about it when I visited the Piano Forest Fandom. To say it was disappointing to see but two (and the same) stories is an understatement. This movie is amazing! Simply amazing! So, even though it's old, and somewhat bad written, I'm still going to post this! Please have fun while reading! XD_

Disclaimer: I do not own Piano Forest.

20 year old Kai walked through the hallways of once more a majestic place. He hated how stressed the people around him were, only worrying about how they were going to perform instead of actually having fun while playing. He himself had had to learn how to deal with lessons of Ajino, but he realised that Ajino had somehow found a way to keep things from being too heavy or boring for him. He was useless when put under a lot of pressure. As long as he felt like no one would care if he screwed up, he felt free and he could play like he was in the forest. And to Ajino, in return for his patience and carefree lessons, he won first place all over the world. They had come back to Japan because Ajino was asked to judge again. Since he didn't want to Kai had asked if they could return so he could see his mom, who now lived in the same kind of house like Amamiya's family once did. His mother was happy, had been able to get a good job, and if he wasn't mistaken, seemed somehow pulled towards Ajino. He shrugged. If his teacher tried something funny with his mom, he'd never forgive him! Of course, since coming back was somewhat like a waste of time, Ajino had, like always, wanted something in return. Of course: he had to perform as well. He had been number 13 and had played Chopin. He had had a loud applause and had bowed politely only to return without a care. As long as he didn't care, bad reviews wouldn't hurt him, he had figured. But somehow, even when he was in Vienna, London or even Paris, he still longed to go back to his forest, to the piano on which he had learned how to play. His mother had asked if he didn't want her to retrieve it from there, but he had declined. The forest was the right place for it to be, far away from where it would get too much attention.

He sighed as he heard someone play a wrong note.

'He can forget it.' he thought with a sad expression. It had been quite good until he…yeah…messed up. Amamiya had also played fabulously, just like he remembered him, no, even better. The last participant was going to begin now and Kai found himself wanting it to be over again, like he always felt when competing somewhere.

Finally the results were out and he found it a shame that he was chosen as one of the victories, he was probably not even going to stay here for so long. Probably Ajino wanted to leave for Vienne once this was over.

Strolling through the crowds he made his way over to where the competition had been held. As he walked into the coulisses he realised he hadn't spotted someone particular in a long time. His thoughts wandered back to when he was 15.

He had come back to support for Shuuhei that day and he had bumped into Takako. She had looked rather cute, he found. But just like when they were kids, she had been calling him Wendy. A name that disgusted him to say the least. When he had been younger he had understood that she had called him like that, but after three years, he wondered if it was still normal and he found himself wanting her to call him by his name and not the one of her dog. So he had told her that, sounding quite harsh in his angry voice. Tears had welled up in her eyes and just like she had done when she had been younger, she ran away. Since then, he hadn't seen her anymore.

Without releasing a sound he looked at the beautiful black piano which stood there on the huge stage, having served its purpose and being forgotten by all those people who had played it. He couldn't forget the gratitude he felt for every piano he had ever touched. Since every piano had somehow taken him to the forest to feel like he was home. He even felt gratitude towards the beaten, old looking piano of Ajino, which he had played in what looked like a garage. He realised that every piano was unique in his own special way, but for him, they all brought him back to the one piano which he'd never forget ever again. He grew up with it, playing it so that he felt free and truly had fun.

A soft sound of heels on the hardwood made him turn around and the sound made him hold his breath. There she was, the girl who taunted his mind ever since he had thrown those awful words at her. She was taller and looked more mature, which he had never thought would ever be possible since he had known her as a young girl. She looked at him with soft eyes as she made her way over to him, who now stood next to the piano.

"Hey." she mumbled as she stopped right in front of him and he found his voice stuck in his throat.

"Hey." he finally managed.

'His voice has gone down.' she noted 'And he has grown even more since the last time we met. I can't even reach his shoulders.'

He looked at her and felt bad at ease. She was looking at him as if she was investigating something. Getting one hand out of his pockets he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's been a while." he mumbled.

She nodded. "Yes it has."

Not knowing what to say Kai sat down and slightly touched the piano's ivory keys, magical sounds immediately reverberating through the room. Then, the heels started to move once more.

"Kai…"

He harshly stopped his last note, surprised by hearing his name coming from her. Looking around he saw she was sadly looking at him.

"You were right, that time. I should call you by your own name. You're not Wendy."

He smiled as the creepy feeling of need crept up inside him. Now he could let his mind slip to how beautiful she looked without feeling angry. Her hair was still dark brown and her eyes just as beautiful green as he remembered. Her hair was in a loose bun with stray locks adoring her neck. She wore a dark purple dress with boat neck with underneath her sandals.

He held out a hand to her, not really wanting to talk. What the two of them needed right now, he knew, was the sound of the piano.

Sitting down next to him Takako didn't really know what he wanted of her. His left hand made its way towards the left side of the piano and touched the keys slightly, making deep notes escape the instrument. Without thinking Takako's right hand followed his lead and found it's way towards the piano as well. While playing it seemed like everything was falling into place. Like the sounds of an orchestra, in perfect unison. The way they had been, the way they were…

Reaching out with his right arm he pulled her onto his lap and set her to his left so that he now played the high notes and she the low. Perfect unison which didn't let itself be distorted by the change of place. Then just as beautiful as it had started, it ended.

Breathing slightly they didn't look at each other for a few moments, clearly grasping the feeling of love and not really knowing what to do with it.

"Kai…I, I missed you." Takako stuttered.

"Yeah, me too." he replied with a faint blush.

'Even the last traces of the young boy have vanished.' she thought as she saw that even the last, kind of female looks on his eyes had made place for the eyes of a grown up young man. She looked up at him and found herself drawn to him even more than five years ago, when she had wanted to tell him she had feelings for him, but ruining it by calling him Wendy. They closed in on each other, led by the strange, dancing feeling in their bodies. Their lips touched and from then on their feelings of need for each other became clear as their tongues twisted, turned, locked and collided with each other. The urgency in it sweeping them both off their feet. They were too far and yet too close to each other. Kai's left arm hungrily went across her waist to pull her onto his lap. Takako let him pull her onto his lap, sitting like she would on a horse she didn't even feel the slightest panic. He felt warm, comfortable and safe and the way he kissed her made clear that he had longed for her for a long time already. The fact that her dress rode up so that even her knees were visible didn't scare her in the least. Only the urgency, need and love counted. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she tried to get even closer than she already was.

Parting slightly to get some air they stared each other in the eyes.

"I love you Kai." she breathed.

A huge smile crept up his face and his eyes lit up.

"Me too." he mumbled before pushing his mouth onto hers once more.

How things would go from there on out they didn't know, the only thing they knew was that they both needed each other equally and that they shared the same passion: Piano. That was all they needed, the rest would come later.

_I hope you liked this little fanfic. I really love this couple, and I solemnly hope there will be more fics of them before too long. I also have a fairly good idea for a Ajino Sosuke X Ichinose Reiko fanfic, the only thing is that I don't know when I'll be having some time to actually write it down. But before that please let me know what you thought of this story! XD_

_PS. The sandals she wore were the Dirty Dancing kind of shoes. (You know the ones Baby wears at the end. ^^)_

_Bye Bye._


End file.
